Can't they see
by Green Queen of Clubs
Summary: A year after Marcus and Esca's return, the roman can't bear the looks his compatriots are giving Esca. Some smut, male/male.


Esca sighed. He had been freed for more than a year now. A year since he fought alongside Marcus to defend that damned eagle. A year since he chose to stand with Marcus instead than with his own people. A bloody, damned, blasted year. Why couldn't these Romans understand he wasn't a slave anymore? Why couldn't they understand he wasn't lower than them anymore? They still treated and looked at him like a dog. Some still called him "slave" and tried to order him around. Until Marcus stood up for him and remembered them otherwise. Not that it took the roman a lot. He hated everyone that treated Esca in a way he judged disrespectful. It always warmed Esca's heart when he saw Marcus defend him. To know a roman cared enough for him, a Briton, a savage, an inferior being, to shield him from others Romans, from his own race, was a very comforting thing. The roman did the same sacrifice than Esca had to do the day he fought against the Seal people. The only difference was, Marcus had to do it everyday. He didn't care. At least he didn't seem to care. Esca, even after all this time, still had a bit of difficulty to read is friend. He was sure, however, that if his presence had been disagreeable to the roman, he would have been told so. The roman would certainly not have kept him so close.

Esca adjusted his clothing, waiting for Marcus. His friend was presently talking with some roman dignitary, who, as pretty much everyone else, hadn't judged proper to acknowledge Esca's presence. The Briton had seen the flash of annoyance on Marcus face when he took in the politician attitude, but both men knew they couldn't afford to stir the older man's ire. So they bore in silence. As far as Esca gathered, the roman was, once more, congratulating Marcus for his recovery of the eagle (it was a year ago! Couldn't these Romans get over it), ignoring Marcus' comment about Esca's input in the quest. They didn't care. He was a savage. He should have been proud of serving and helping a roman. Esca kept himself from snorting when he heard a comment about the strength of Rome. He didn't like the empire more than when he had first been captured. But he liked Marcus, and he had nowhere else to go. His family was dead, and the other tribes would have heard of his betrayal by now. So he stuck with Marcus. Most of the time, he was content, if not happy. Marcus had never been a social butterfly, and his uncle's people were use to his presence, and showed him the same amount of respect as the others "masters". However, it was always weird for Esca to be served, so he did all his things by himself. It amused Uncle Aquila to no end, but he didn't comment. He never did, in fact, not even when Marcus announced him he had freed his former slave. He only seemed surprised by the strength of the bound the two men now shared. A bound that, at the time, neither of them really wanted to investigate.

Marcus finally managed to get rid of his interlocutor. He made his way to Esca, who placed himself at his right. They walked in silence for a moment, Marcus sending spare glances to his friend, noticing the half hidden tension and the bitter glimmer in his eyes. He sighed and spoke without looking at Esca's face.

-I'm sorry.

The Briton turned toward him and frowned.

-What are you sorry for?

-The way they treat you. The way they look at you. The way they don't talk to you. I don't know. I'm just sorry you have to endure it.

The Briton stayed silent. It wasn't something he wanted to discuss here. But he reached for Marcus hand and squeezed it lightly, letting him know he was not upset because of him. He then released the hand. Neither he nor Marcus were very comfortable with public display of affection.

They reached the stable where their horses were. They had been visiting some acquaintance of Marcus family who wanted to discuss about the villa. Uncle Aquilla wasn't feeling well, so it had fallen on Marcus to take care of the matter. The meeting in itself wasn't so bad, it was really straight forward and the roman actually treated Esca like a person.

The ride home was still tense and silent. Esca sensed Marcus was reaching is breaking point, and wondered what would happen when that happened. He only hoped his friend wouldn't send him away. He wasn't sure he could take it.

Marcus entered their rooms like a storm, threatening to break down the walls. Esca nearly crept in. He wasn't afraid of Marcus. He had never bowed to him. He would never act like a dog for him. Marcus never wanted him to. But Esca had never seen him so angry. He just wasn't sure if the roman was angry toward him, or toward the rest of the world.

Marcus turned around and pinned Esca down with his eyes. Esca's breath stopped, stuck in his throat. There was a tornado in Marcus' pupil. Esca wasn't afraid. He was mesmerized. The tornado would either destroy him or make him fly. He couldn't care less. Both ways, he wouldn't have to live without being away from Marcus. Yes, he knew, he sounded like a 14 years old girl.

Marcus stared at him for a long time. Far too long. Seconds, minutes, hours, Esca didn't know. Time, space, all began to melt. The only thing important, the only thing real now, was Marcus, and his thunder eyes.

Suddenly, without any warning, Marcus leapt forward and gripped Esca's thighs. He crushed his lips on Esca's. The kiss was desesperate, violent, raw. Esca felt as though his lover was trying to make him understand, to make him feel, to carve into his very being, that he loved him. That he needed him. Esca clutched on him with equal despair. Roman and Briton, both were equally savage, equally primal, equally human.

Marcus stripped his lover, ripping his clothing a bit. He put his left hand on the back of Esca's head, pulling him even deeper in the kiss. His right one found the small of the other man's back. Esca protested weakly, trying to get Marcus out of his clothes as well. Marcus released him just enough for the smaller man to remove his clothes. He than pressed his flushed lover to him. The hand on the small of Esca's back crept south, and gripped his ass. He slowly massaged it, still ravaging his mouth. Esca moaned. He was lost. Lost in Marcus. Lost in his love for Marcus.

Their erections rubbed together, making them groan deeply. Marcus pushed Esca backward, until they reached the bed, and dipped Esca down. He laid himself on the top of him, gritting him on the smaller man. Then he reached for the little vial of oil they always kept by their bed. He slowly prepared himself and Esca, his friend trying to breathe properly. He bit Esca's ear. It was their signal, since usually, by this time, neither of them still possessed the ability to speak.

Esca opened his legs as much as he could. Marcus entered him slowly. When he was sure Esca was fine, he pulled out and slammed in, hitting Esca's sweet spot in the process. The Briton arched, no expecting the rawness, but thrilled about it. His all being tingled and Marcus kept going. He pushed with violence, trying to get himself in Esca, to creep under his skin. Esca wasn't able to breath anymore. His throat was soar form moaning, groaning, screaming his lungs out, screaming Marcus' name. Marcus was moaning Esca's name between each thrust.

Soon, it was too much, and they both exploded. Marcus collapsed on top of Esca. In their first time, the roman never staid for more than a few second, afraid of crushing his lover. But Esca told him otherwise. He loved feeling Marcus' weight on him. It made him feel whole, safe. So Marcus laid there for minutes trying to relearn how to breathe properly. Finally, he rolled of the Briton, but cuddled him closely. It always amazed how vulnerable Marcus looked like after they made love. He always attached himself to Esca as if his life depended on it. Not that Esca minded in any way. He rounded Marcus shoulders with his arms. He began to kiss Marcus' head, brushing his hair. Marcus lifted his head and captured slowly his lips. It was calm and loving. Esca could see in Marcus eyes that he was not appeased, but he doubted he could do anything else tonight. So he lulled Marcus to sleep.

xxxxxxxx

When Esca woke up the following morning, he was alone in bed. He frowned. He usually was up well before Marcus. He looked outside. It was still early, not an hour since dawn. He frowned even more. He had to find Marcus. Now.

He got up swiftly, throwing some clothes on, in case he met anyone. He hoped Marcus hadn't gone too far. He felt terribly relieved when he saw Marcus sitting on a bench by the lake shore. Silently, Esca sited himself beside Marcus. The roman was looking directly in front of him. Esca respected it, waiting for his friend to order his thought. He knew Marcus would talk to him about it in the end. The roman rarely hid anything from him. He never felt the need to, unlike Esca. The Briton still had difficulty to talk about some things. Especially his life before the Romans came. But Marcus understood and never pressed on. Esca was very grateful for it.

-Why can't they see?

The roman speech startled Esca out of his thoughts. The tone was confuse and angry. Not toward him, toward the rest of the world. Marcus, at last, turned toward his friend and looked at him. His eyes bore into the very soul of Esca. He seemed as vulnerable as he did the night before. Esca's hand tightened on the bench. He hated when anything made Marcus look that way. It always remembered him of the days his friend couldn't walk and needed help to put on his shoes.

-Why can't they see...?

The roman extended his hand, caressing Esca's jaw. Suddenly there was nothing in his eyes but love and longing. They were tender, and matched Esca's feelings. Esca closed his eyes and leaned to the touch, savoring it.

-Why can't they see what a great, a wonderful person you are? Why can't they see how beautiful, caring, loyal, powerful, magnificent you are? How can they only see a slave when they look at you?

Esca was at lost at what he was supposed to answer to Marcus' interrogations. In fact, he was simply stunned. Neither men were very talkative, and it was very difficult for them to voice their feeling. Their relation was deep and strong, but rarely talked about. They knew they loved each other, and that was enough for the both of them. So Esca just leaned forward and kissed Marcus softly. Marcus responded, but let Esca take the lead.

He often heard people asking to men couple who was the women in their relationship. He always found it ridiculous. He and Marcus were both man, both able to dominate and submit to the other. Both strong and beautiful.

The kiss ended far too quickly for the liking of both men. They stayed still, forehead together, just being, just existing. Then Esca talked, voicing what had been thought often but seldom voiced.

- I love you, Marcus. I don't care about them and what they think in any way. I love you and I'll stay with you as long as you'll have me.

Marcus smiled for the first time since they got back from town the day before. It wasn't a full happy smile, but it was sincere. Still a bit sad and angry, but sincere nonetheless.

-I love you too.

Esca smiled a bit wider and kissed Marcus. As long as they would love each other, the rest of the empire could fuck off.


End file.
